Un autre monde Première partie: Li Mao
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: UA : La guerre entre mutant et nonmutant à fait rage et il y a eu un vainqueur : les nonmutant. Aujourd’hui, les mutants sont ‘le meilleurs ami de l’homme’ et ceux qui demeure sauvages sont chassé, comme on chasse le cerf. La lutte continuetelle?
1. Chapter 1

Disclam : Rien est a moi, sauf l'idée de cette histoire et Li Mao ( 'Chat Sauvage' en chinois).

UA : La guerre entre mutant et non-mutant à fait rage et il y a eu un vainqueur : les non-mutant. Aujourd'hui, les mutants sont 'le meilleurs ami de l'homme' et ceux qui demeure sauvages sont chassé, comme on chasse le cerf.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Un autre monde  
Première parie: Li Mao**

**Chapitre un**

Li Mao était le mutant de la riche famille Stryker.

Cette famille était composée en premier du Colonel William Stryker, un bel homme grand, fort, et strict.

Ce dernier était l'époux de Hélène Stryker, grande femme aux cheveux blond, tenant tout le temps un verre de whisky à la main.

Ils avaient tout deux eut deux enfants : Brian, âgé de onze ans et Jason, âgé de cinq été.

Li Mao donc, avait quatre ans de plus que l'aîné, mais lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil ( Brian était son propriétaire). Il était plutôt beau pour un mutant, selon les dires de Monsieur ( le Colonel) mais se trouvait horriblement laid, lorsqu'il se comparait à la perfection qu'incarnait ces maîtres. Oui vraiment, comment pouvait-on trouver beau un être aux oreilles pointues ? Aux fines griffes acérées ? Qui possède une longue queue couverte de fourrure jaune et taché de noire ? Sérieusement ?

Li Mao se _pensait_ laid et chaque compliment de ces maîtres étaient pour lui de la pitié de leur part qu'il fallait compenser par plus d'obéissance encore.

Pour le reste, il avait de cour cheveux blond (que Madame lui coupait tout les six mois), des yeux fendu vert-jaune, et un corps athlétique. Une mince bande de fourrure, identique à celle de sa queue, partait de sa chevelure allait jusqu'à cette dernière, recouvrant ainsi sa colonne vertébrale.

ooOOoo

Cette histoire commence par une matinée calme, une matinée comme toutes les autres.

Toute la famille est réunis dans l'immense salle à mangé, ou la servante amène le repas.

Ca semble être une bonne journée : le Colonel lit son journal sans crié sur son jeune garçon, qui jette la nourriture à tout va, Madame ne mange pas, elle sirote son (seulement) deuxième verre de la journée, et le Maître mange ses céréales, son baladeur MP3 sur les oreilles.

A ses pieds, couchés comme n'importe quel chat, Li Mao somnole.

Cette nuit, Brian à veillé tard, alors lui n'a pas beaucoup dormi, et avec tout l'exercice qu'il fait en journée pour amuser le jeune maître (Jason), il a besoin de sommeil.

Soudain, le Maître éteint la musique et lance :

-Je veux un autre mutant !

-Tu en a déjà un, lui répond son père sans levé les yeux de son journal.

-Il est nul ! Et je l'ai depuis que je suis tout petit !

C'est vrai. Ils l'avaient pris pour la protection de leur fils, leur héritier, puis comme jouet interactif, il n'y a pas mieux.

-S'il te plaît papa ! J'le donne à Jason et tu m'achète un nouveau mutant ! Un métamorphe ! J'ai vu la pub à la télé ! Ils ont l'air trop trop cool !

-Jason mérite mieux que tes vieux jouets ! siffle sa mère.

Brian comprend alors que la discussion est close. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'à ses pieds, Li Mao remue, il est nerveux. Y aura-t-il un autre mutant ici ? Changera-t-il de maître ? Ou vont les mutants dont on ne veut plus ?

Puis viens l'heure ou le Maître doit partir.

Bien sur, il n'emmène pas Li Mao en cour, même s'il aurait bien aimé. Comme chaque matin, il se lève, fait une bise à sa mère, à son petit frère, salut son père, et caresse la tête de son mutant, en lui disant de resté sage et d'être obéissant.

Puis Monsieur s'en va, après avoir embrassé sa femme et son fils, et sans un regard pour lui.

Li Mao ne le regarde pas non plus, il ne pense pas en avoir le droit. Monsieur lui fais peur. Ici, c'est lui qui inflige les châtiments corporels.

Enfin, la nourrice vient, prend Jason et l'emmène, sous le regard indifférent de Madame, et Li Mao suis, à quatre patte, bien sur. Jamais il n'irait marcher comme ces maîtres, même si il peut.

Et pendant toute la journée, il surveille, ou joue avec Jason, se lassant tiré la queue, les oreilles, les cheveux, feule sans grogné, montre les crocs sans mordre. Parce que c'est ça être l'animal de compagnie de quelqu'un.

Le soir venu, le Maître puis Monsieur reviennent.

La maison est tellement grande que Li Mao ne sais pas vraiment quand le Maître revient. Il ne le voit qu'au repas du soir, lorsqu'il reste couché sous la table.

Mais ce soir est particulier, Monsieur les a fait venir dans le grand salon. Madame se tiens dans un coin, contre un meuble, elle semble mécontente. Monsieur est debout devant la cheminée éteinte (normal au printemps), un grand cube recouvert d'un drap bleu derrière lui.

Même jeune, Jason sais quand il faut bien se tenir, il s'assoit donc sur le canapé, en face de son père. Li Mao entre, méfiant. L'odeur qui se dégage de ce cube, derrière Monsieur, ne présage rien de bon pour lui. Brian vient enfin, salut sa famille, s'assoit et caresse son mutant pour lui montrer qu'il lui a manqué pendant la journée.

Il a beau trouvé qu'il est nul, il reste son animal de compagnie, celui avec lequel il a grandit, et auquel il c'est attaché.

-Bien, bien, bien. Brian, ce matin, tu as exprimé le souhait d'avoir un nouveau mutant, et comme tu a eu de très bonne note au trimestre dernier, nous avons décidé, ta mère (Madame jette un regard noir à Monsieur) et moi, de te l'offrir !

-C'est vrai ?

-Regarde par toi même !

Le Maître se lève, ignorant totalement la panique que cause cette nouvelle chez Li Mao. Il s'avance et soulève le drap.

Dans une cage se tiens une petite fille avec un collier métallique semblable à celui du félidé.

-Woa ! Elle a quoi comme pouvoir ?

-Réfléchis, tu m'as demandé quoi comme mutant ?

-C'est une métamorphe ? Génial ! Merci papa !

Et oubliant totalement l'étique des familles embourgeoisées, Brian se jette dans les bras de son père.

-Mais n'oublies pas, ne lui enlève pas son collier.

-T'inquiète !

Le jeune garçon s'empresse d'ouvrir la cage, et ordonne à l'enfant de sortir, tout en prenant de plus ample information sur son nouvel animal au près de son père.

-Ils ne savent pas vraiment son âge, mais vus la rareté de ces mutant… Elle est déjà dressée, elle s'appelle…

-Et moi ?

La petite voix a résonné très fort, et a fait échos aux pensées de Li Mao.

Jason regard son père et son frère discuter, et se demande quand est-ce qu'il aura lui aussi un cadeau.

Monsieur jette un regard a son épouse, elle hausse les épaules, l'air de dire 'c'est ton problème'.

-Ecoute Jason, tu es trop jeune pour avoir ton mutant…

-Mais Brian en a deux ! C'est pas juste !

Monsieur et Madame s'en sont rendu compte très tard, mais c'est un garçon précoce. Cependant, ils le trouvent trop jeune pour qu'il aille à l'école.

-Mais Li Mao est a nous deux ! intervient l'aîné.

-Je veux mon mutant à moi ! Un qui bouge les objets sans les toucher !

-Mais, et Li Mao ?

-Il est nul !

Le petit garçon est catégorique. En l'entendant, le félidé se ratatine sur lui-même. Il voudrait pouvoir ce cacher, disparaître pour toujours.

-Mais…

-On t'achètera un mutant.

Madame a parlé.

Jason souris et va pour lui faire un câlin.

Il est clair que si Monsieur préfère Brian, elle, elle chéri son dernier.

Li Mao est désespéré. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Que va-t-il devenir ? Où va-t-il allé ? Toute ces question reste sans réponse, et jamais il ne les poserait, il n'a pas le droit de parler si on ne lui adresse pas la parole.

ooOOoo

Se soir, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Brian le conduit dans son chenil. Il dort dans sa chambre habituellement, au pied du lit, et là, il est dans son chenil, cette grande cage, dehors, dos à la maison. Au manoir devrait-il dire.

La dernière fois qu'il y a passé la nuit, c'était lorsqu'il à fait une bêtise (casé un vase) et là, il y est, sans avoir rien fait.

Il mange sa gamelle sans enthousiasme, puis entre dans la cabane de bois pour faire sa toilette. C'est une chose auquel les maîtres tiennent beaucoup : la propreté. Il doit faire et fais sa toilette tout les soirs, et change de pantalon (son unique vêtement) toute les semaines.

Une fois propre, il s'allonge sur le sol poussiéreux. Il a envie de pleurer mais se retient, les maîtres ne supporte pas ça.

Le cœur serré, il finit par s'endormir.

Il se réveille lorsque résonne le bruit du cadenas de sa cage. Il se lève et va voir, étonné.

Il fait encore nuit.

Dans l'air, flotte une odeur d'au de toilette et de cigare.

Malgré l'obscurité, Li Mao reconnaît la silhouette qui c'est infiltré, et il n'ose plus bouger, si ce n'est pour se tasser sur lui même.

-Rha… peste Monsieur. Il n'y a pas de lumière ici ?

-Sss.. Si, Monsieur. Derrière vous Monsieur. A coté de l'entrée, Monsieur.

-Ha, oui.

Il allume, et se retourne pour regarder le félidé. Il sourit.

-Je te fais peur ?

Li Mao a la gorge sèche, et n'arrive pas à parlé. Il se contente d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête, en espérant que Monsieur ne s'énerve pas.

Mais Monsieur rigole. Rigole puis soupire.

-Viens. Tu n'es pas puni que je sache.

Alors Li Mao le suis, tremblant comme un chaton, alors qu'il tient du guépard.

Monsieur rentre, et monte à l'étage, dans un bureau dont le félidé ne connaît que la porte, puisqu'il n'y est jamais entré.

L'homme s'assoit dans un fauteuil devant un lourd bureau de chêne, et rigole encore, lorsqu'il voit que le mutant n'ose pas passer la porte d'entré.

-Viens, je te dis.

Alors Li Mao entre. La pièce et décoré de façon classique, mais ça il ne le sait pas, puisqu'il n'a pas de point de comparaison, pour lui, elle est belle, avec sa cheminé immense, ces fauteuil style Louis XVI, ces meubles couleur bois, et ces tableau de la Renaissance.

-Ha la là… Soupir Monsieur, quand Li Mao est enfin assis à ses pieds. J'ai fais une belle bourde aujourd'hui… Tu parles pas, toi. Bah nan tu parles pas. Alors, tu vois, la je te parle, donc, tu me réponds.

Li Mao ne comprend pas vraiment ou veux en venir son maître. Il ne lui pose pas de question direct, il n'a donc pas a parler. S'il le fait, il va se faire punir.

-J'ai dit parle.

Sur l'insistance de Monsieur cependant, il se décide à ouvrir la bouche :

-Vous… Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, Monsieur.

-Tss… s'amuse l'homme. T'es marrant.

Li Mao remarque alors que ce n'est pas le maître strict et sérieux de tout les jours. Il semble plus détendu, plus souriant.

Le regard du mutant dévie sur le bureau ou est posé de la paperasse, un cendrier, une boîte de cigare, une bouteille de vodka et un verre.

-T'en veux ? demande le maître en voyant le regard du félin posé sur la bouteille.

-Non, non ! Non merci !… Monsieur, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouté, le rouge au joue parce qu'il c'est fait prendre sur le fait.

L'homme rigole toujours et se sers, et boit, et se re-sers.

-Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais du acheté de mutant à Brian ! Maintenant, Jason en veux un aussi ! et je me retrouve avec toi dont personne ne va s'occuper ! Sans compté que c'est pas donner un mutant ! Surtout les télépathes. Et toi, hein ?

Les phrases de Monsieur sont moins cohérentes que d'habitude.

-Je vous reste fidèle, Monsieur.

Il ne veut pas partir, il ne sait pas ce qu'est l'extérieur, et ne veux pas savoir.

-Fidèle...

L'homme pose sa main sur le sommet de la tête de Li Mao.

-Mais es-tu obéissant ?

-Oui Monsieur.

Mais à peine a-t-il dit cela, qu'il a l'impression d'avoir parlé trop vite.

La main quitte le cuire chevelue et lui caresse le visage.

-Oui… Pourquoi pas… murmure tout bas l'homme… Mais ça reste un délit !… Pas sur un animal… Je peux pas faire sa…

Il semble lutter avec lui-même, puis il finit par dire, en se levant.

-On va voir si tu es fidèle et obéissant. Viens.

Quoi ? Un test ? Une épreuve ?

Anxieux, Li Mao suis le maître jusqu'à une autre salle : sa chambre.

ooOOoo

Une heure plus tard, Monsieur ramène Li Mao dans son chenil, après lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire.

Bien sur qu'il ne dira rien. Il a bien trop honte de ce qui vient de se passer pour en parler, et assis devant la porte de sa cage, il se demande s'il veut vraiment rester dans cette maison, à bien y réfléchir.

ooOOoo

A l'aube, après des heures de délibération silencieuse, il porte les mains au collier métallique qui orne son cou, ce collier qui indique sa position à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, ce collier qui montre qu'il a un propriétaire, ce collier symbole de sa servitude et d'un geste brusque, l'arrache.

Puis il escalade le grillage, et saute de l'autre coté, dans la cour.

Prudemment, il avance vers le font du parc, ou il se mélange à la forêt.

Il faut faire attention : il y a les gardiens, les alarmes, les chiens.

Ces maudites bêtes veulent le dévorer, et il en a déjà tué plusieurs, mais il ne se sent pas la force de ce battre. Pas après… Cette nuit blanche on va dire.

Il atteint le couvert des arbres, puis quelques minutes plus tard, une immense enceinte de pierre, qu'il franchit en escaladant un sapin.

Il est libre.

Libre et terrifié.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé, la publication a été un peu longue, mais il n'en sera pas de même pour la suite.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

L'institut de Charles Xavier n'a jamais accueillis autant de monde, et ce, malgré l'absence de son fondateur. Il y a tant de monde, que des abris de fortune se construisent tout autour, sans ordre aucun.

L'institut de Charles Xavier est le seul refuge des mutants libres de ce continent.

Le domaine, bien que grand, commence à devenir trop petit pour supporté tout les individus présent. Le ravitaillement se fait par la culture des jardins d'Ororo Munroe, une mutante qui contrôle le temps (ce qui est très pratique) et par la chasse dans la forêt-jungle environnante.

Ce mélange de forêt européenne et de jungle sud-américaine, est l'une des multiples protections qui empêchent les Chasseurs de pénétrer les zones habitées.

Dent de Sabre, Le Fauve, Angel, Mystique et Wolverine reviennent de la chasse, quatre d'entre eux portant deux cerf ou chevreuil, le dernier le corps inanimé d'un mutant inconnu au bataillon.

D'autre groupe de chasse les précèdent, ou les suivent. On leurs fait place.

Tout le monde les regardent marcher vers les cuisines, en se disant que se soir encore, la viande sera rationnée, mais personne ne songe même à les voler. L'entraide est synonyme de survie ici.

Wolverine, car c'est lui qui porte le mutant, entre dans l'institut à proprement parler, et va dans les sous sol, là où se situ le centre de soin.

Il dépose son fardeau sur un lit et attend.

Viens enfin une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante.

-Qui est-ce ? demande-t-elle.

-Sais pas. On l'a trouvé dans la forêt. Il était déjà inconscient.

D'un regard, elle constate qu'il saigne à la jambe.

-J'ai du l'opérer, sourit Wolverine, en sortant une de ses griffes de métal. Il portait une puce.

-Mutant de compagnie, grogne le médecin en commençant les soins.

-Faut croire.

Il l'observe un petit moment, faire léviter tout le matérielle dont elle à besoin, puis il dit tout bas :

-Jean…

-Tu peux partir, Logan.

Elle a sursauté, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

Il grogne puis part.

ooOOoo

L'institut n'est plus une école. Il est une colonie ou chacun tente de survivre de son mieux.

Ce qui la dirige sans la dirigé sont ce qui on connue le fondateur, Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe, Scott Summers, Logan, Magneto et Mystique. A eux six, ils forment une sorte de conseil que chaque habitant de la communauté à appris à respecter. A eux six, il continu la lutte, seul à croire en l'avenir.

Dans un bureau de l'institut, ils sont tout les six réunis, pour parler du mutant trouvé dans la forêt.

-Il n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours… Rien de grave. La plaie de sa jambe cicatrise vite. Il n'a aucune marque de violence physique.

Le rapport que fait le docteur Grey est simple, claire, concis.

Comme la question de Cyclope :

-D'où vient-il ?

-Et bien, il n'a pas encore reprit conscience mais avec son tatouage, et en infiltrant leurs bases de donnés, j'ai peu voir à qui il était.

Car les mutants domestiques sont numéroté et tatoué, pour que si ils leurs arrivent de perdre leurs colliers, on les reconnaissent, parce que la puce ne donnait que la position, pas d'identifiant.

En y repensant, Magneto ne peut s'empêcher de jeté un cou d'œil à son propre avant bras. L'homme ne change pas.

-A qui ?

-William Stryker.

Ce nom est accueilli par des murmures d'étonnement.

-Voilà une chance tombé du ciel, s'exclame Wolverine.

-Pas trop vite ! Un mutant domestiqué ne quitte pas une maison sans raison !

-Ororo a raison, souligne Mystique, à la surprise de tout le monde. S'il c'est enfuit, c'est pour une raison bien précises, et je doute qu'il souhaite retourner chez lui.

-Nous avons quand même besoin de lui, reprend Scott.

-Il ne faut pas le choquer.

Et ainsi Ororo, Jean et Raven se disputent contre Logan et Scott.

Erik, qui est resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, plongé dans ces pensés, se lèvent, ce qui instaure le silence :

-Laissons un délai à ces dames pour le faire parler… Mettons un moi. Mais au-delà de ce laps de temps, Mademoiselle Grey devra faire une petite incursion dans ces pensées, qu'en dites vous, hum ?

Tous acquiescent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

-Bien, quel sont les autres sujet de cette réunion ?

ooOOoo

_-Grimpe._

_L'ordre était formel. _

_Jason le lui avait dit le regard planté dans le sien. Sa pupille bleue et sa pupille verte… _

_Li Mao en avait eu un frisson, et ce, malgré la chaleur d'août. _

_Le félidé s'était donc retourné et regardait l'arbre que l'enfant voulait le voir escalader. Un chêne roux de trente mètre de haut, au feuillage très étendu. _

_-Grimpe ! Aller !_

_Ils ne devraient pas être à l'extérieur, ils n'avaient pas le droit, mais Jason avait échappé à la surveillance de sa nourrice, et Li Mao avait suivit, et jamais il n'irait le gronder. Surveiller, pas éduquer. _

_-Monte ou je dis à papa de te punir ! _

_Craignant la menace, le mutant se décida à monter dans l'arbre. D'un bond, il rejoignit les premières branches, puis il continua son ascension vers le sommet, sous le regard joyeux du jeune maître. _

_Soudain, à plus de vingt mètre du sol, la branche sous lui se déroba. En faite, se fut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, pourtant, il l'avait bien vu. Mais là, il chutait. _

_Il chutait sans parvenir à se rattrapé : les branchages le blessaient, le griffaient, comme si elles se riaient de lui. _

_Li Mao s'accrocha finalement à l'une d'entre elle, mais elle plia et rompu sous son poids et la violence du choc ; il atterrit lourdement au pied de l'arbre. _

_Jason rigolait maintenant franchement. _

_Il rigolait de la chute, il rigolait des gémissements de douleur que poussait Li Mao en essayant de se relever, il rigolait de sa blague. _

_Puis il partit, laissant le félidé seul et incapable de bouger. _

_La douleur lui fit perdre connaissance, et lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il était dans la voiture de Monsieur, sur la banquette arrière, la tête posé sur les genoux du Maître, qui lui caressait distraitement la tête._

_Il gémit, puis s'endormit une nouvelle fois. _

_Des voix dans son dos le réveillèrent. Il était dans une salle blanche._

-…_Blessures sévères. _

_Il ne connaissait pas cette voix. _

_-Mais on peut le sauver ? Je veux pas qu'on le pique ! _

_Brian, son maître. Il semblait inquiet. Pour lui ?_

_-Les enfants, vous ne voulez pas aller dehors, le temps que je parle à votre père ?_

_Une porte claqua. _

_-Alors ? _

_La voix de Monsieur._

_-Nous pouvons le sauver mais cela vous coûterais moins cher de vous acheter un nouveau…_

_-Mon fils à grandit avec lui. Cela coûtera ce que ça coûtera, mais soignez-le. _

-…_Bien, mais cela prendra aussi du temps. _

_-Du moment que…_

_Il perdit à nouveau connaissance._

ooOOoo

Li Mao ouvre les yeux.

Il est dans une petite salle blanche.

Pourquoi ?

Sa première pensée est qu'il n'a pas quitté la clinique, qu'il n'est pas encore guérit de sa chute, et que le Maître va venir le chercher, parce qu'il se sent en forme, mais sa seconde pensée est que ça ne ressemble pas à la clinique, ici.

Il se souvient avoir passé ce qui devait être des semaines dans une cage de deux mètres sur trois, à coté d'autre cage de même dimension, et en face aussi, renferment elles-mêmes des mutants.

Non, ce n'est pas la clinique, et le Maître ne viendra pas.

Il se redresse dans le lit, s'y accroupit, comme on lui a appris à se tenir, mais sa jambe gauche tiraille, et il tombe par terre, arrachant la perfusion de son bras.

Mon dieu, il va se faire punir, il a cassé le matériel !

Pris de panique, il fait le tour du lit, et redressait la perfusion. Mais il l'a bien cassé, le tube s'est sectionner, l'aiguille s'est perdue quelque part dans les draps, et le sac transparent c'est ouvert.

A ce constat, il se dit qu'il n'échappera pas à la punition de Monsieur.

Et quand il pense à Monsieur, il se rappel de la dernière nuit qu'il a passé avec lui, et là, il se met à trembler.

Qu'il ne vienne pas. Qu'il ne vienne pas. Qu'il ne vienne pas. Pense-t-il en boucle.

Si ça se trouve, il l'a retrouvé.  
Alors là, la punition sera plus sévère encore que tout ce qu'il a connut. Si sévère, qu'il n'arrive pas à l'imaginer.

Li Mao s'agite, tourne dans le lit, ne sachant que faire.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre, et qu'il se fige.

Six personnes sont entrées.

Deux d'entre elle, Li Mao en est sur, sont des mutants, celle à la peau bleue mais aux cheveux rouge, et le grand, aux allures de bête sauvage.

-Bonjours, dit la femme aux cheveux blanc, et à la peau couleur café au lait.

Li Mao ne sais pas se qu'il doit faire. Il ne sait pas s'il doit fuir, s'il doit répondre, s'il doit s'incliner, alors il préfère ne rien faire. Après tout, ces gens lui sont inconnus.

La jeune femme ne semble pas s'émouvoir de son absence de réaction et continue :

-Voici le docteur Jean Grey, Logan, Scott Summers, Mystique, Erik Lehnsherr et je suis Ororo Munroe. Quel est ton nom ?

Elle les a tous présenté en les montrant, sans se soucié de marquer la différence entre les mutants et les non-mutant, ce qui surprend le félidé au plus haut poing.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Il sursaute. Elle lui a posé la question deux fois, à la maison, il se serait déjà pris une tape sur la tête par ce qu'il n'écoutait pas.

-Li Mao, madame.

-Bien, Li Mao. Je veux que tu sache en premier que tu ne seras pas être punis pour t'être enfuis. Tu es libre. Tu es à l'Institut Charles Xavier, une colonie de mutant libre.

-C'est finit les 'Maître' et les 'Madame'. Ici, tu es l'égale de tout le monde.

Libre ? L'égale de tout le monde ? Naaaaaa ! Il peut être libre ! Il peut pas avoir réussi ! Pas après tout ce temps dans la forêt, pas après avoir été poursuivit pas les Chasseurs. Nan, on se moque de lui. Monsieur va venir, va le punir, et la vie reprendrait son cour à peut près normal.

Mais est-ce qu'il veut que la vie reprenne sont cour normal ? Après… sa nuit blanche ?

Inconsciemment, il se remet à tremblé à ce souvenir, ce qui inquiète Jean.

Elle s'approche pour l'ausculter, mais à peine l'a-t-elle effleuré, qu'il la repousse d'un geste vif et s'enfuit se réfugier dans un coin de la salle.

-Jean, sa va ?

La jeune femme saigne : le cou de griffe est partit tout seul, mais ce n'est rien de grave.

Ororo et Mystique échangent un regard, puis la métamorphe dit :

-Laissons-lui le temps d'assimilé ce qu'on vient de lui apprendre.

Et ils sortent tous.

ooOOoo

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, pour laisser entrer un mutant bleu qui se fige en voyant Li Mao, comme Li Mao se fige en le voyant.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois**

_Le travaille du Colonel était _très _prenant, c'est pourquoi ce n'était que huit moi après la naissance de son premier enfant que le baptême avait peut ce faire. _

_La salle de réception était pleine à craquée : riche bourgeois et noble militaire se côtoyaient en une belle hypocrisie que réclamais leurs rang. _

_Sur une table, au centre de la pièce, était posé le landau ou sommeillait l'enfant fêté, et au pied de cette même table, était assis son gardien, Li Mao. _

_Les Stryker en avait fait l'acquisition ressemant (problème de papier), mais le félidé s'était déjà attacher au bambin. _

_Monsieur et Madame Stryker, debout de part et d'autre du landau, saluait toute les personnes qui se présentaient à eux, les remerciant de leur venu, échangeant quelque parole courtoise. _

_Puis un militaire, tenant en laisse un jeune mutant bleu, vint à son tour les féliciter._

_- Mais merci, Jonh ! _

_- Et lui, c'est le mutant dont tu m'as parlé, fit le soldat en montrant le jeune enfant assis sous la table. _

_- Oui, il est très bien… Mais dit moi, je vois que toi aussi tu t'es fait un cadeau. _

_L'homme regarda à ses pieds en souriant. Le petit démon bleu, de six ou huit ans, s'amusait avec sa queue pointue._

_- Oui… Que veux-tu, la maison est vide depuis que…_

_Il y eux un silence entre les deux hommes, puis, pour rompre le malaise, le Colonel demanda quel était les pouvoirs de son animal de compagnie._

_Jonh sourit, enleva la laisse et appuya sur un bouton, su le collier métallique, en murmurant : 'montre-lui'._

_Aussitôt, le démon bleu disparu dans un clac sonore, pour réapparaître à l'autre bout de la salle, ou il disparue à nouveau._

_- Ha… Un téléporteur._

_- Tu n'imagine pas comme c'est pratique ! Je l'ai racheté à un cirque._

_Le mutant apparu sur la table derrière le landau, ce qui fit réagir Li Mao au car de tour. _

_Il sauta sur le meuble, grognant et plier comme un félin près à bondir, sa queue battant l'air. _

_Le démon bleu s'était lui-même mit en position de combat, près à recevoir l'assaut. _

_La salle désormais silencieuse résonnait des pleure de Brian, que le clac avait réveillé. _

_- Bien dressé, dis donc, constata le soldat._

_- C'est ce qui a retardé l'achat… tu ne veux pas rappeler ton mutant ?_

_- Ouais, ouais. Nightcrawler ! viens ici, et sans te téléporter._

_Sous le regard vert de Li Mao, le démon bleu rejoignit son maître, puis le félin se coucha derrière le landau, pour gardé l'enfant à l'œil, enfant qui désormais jouait avec sa queue._

ooOoo

Le démon bleu se tiens là, devant le lit.

Il est grand, des cheveux long (bleu sombre), des yeux jaunes, mais pas de sourire.

Lui aussi se souvient de 'avant'.

Li Mao, qui était resté dans son coin, se redresse, et marche vers lui, à quatre pattes toujours, puis saute sur le lit, pour pouvoir mieux l'observer.

- Nightcrawler, murmure-t-il tout bas, avant d'entré la tête dans les épaules, parce qu'il a parlé sans qu'on le lui autorise.

- Je ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Il n'a pas fait de réflexion sur le fait que Li Mao ai parlé sans permission alors le félidé se détend un peux.

- Co… Comment, alors ?

- Kurt. Kurt Wagner. Et toi, c'est Li Mao, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mons… Kurt.

C'est un mutant, il ne peut pas l'appeler 'Monsieur'.

- Ok, tu viens ? Je t'emmène à ta _chambre_.

Hésitant, Li Mao quitte son lit, et suis le nouveau venu.

- Redresse-toi, t'est pas un quadrupède que je sache !

Marcher sur deux jambes ? Il lui demande de marcher sur… Nan ! il peut pas. Ignorant délibérément Kurt, le félidé continu de le suivre à quatre patte, au travers de couloir aux murs blanc.

Mais ce n'est pas du goût du téléporteur qui se retourne soudain et lui saisit la peau du cou pour le relever.

- Voilà, c'est mieux !

- Mais…

- Ecoute ! J'ai été dans ton cas, mais crois-moi, la terre, c'est plus jolie vue d'en haut !

Et il reprend sa route, ne se souciant plus de Li Mao, qui reste figer quelque instant. Puis le garçon se décide à avancer, son pas est hésitant.

Quand il marche debout, c'est comme à quatre patte, il s'appuie sur la pointe des pieds, et ses griffes racle le sol. Il n'a pas vraiment l'équilibre, aussi se tient-il ai mur.

- Bon, tu viens ?

Kurt l'attend devant un ascenseur, à plusieurs mètres de là, pour les franchir rapidement, il se décide à courir, mais il chute, ce qui fait rire son nouvel ami.

- C'est pas drôle, râle-t-il.

Puis il rougit quand il se rend compte que dans le feu de l'action, il a parlé sans réfléchir, et à fais un reproche.

- Pardon, pardon.

Le démon bleu l'aide à se relever sans faire attention à ses rougeurs.

Dans l'ascenseur, il s'exclame :

- Bah si j'étais comme ça, je devais vraiment être agacent !

Li Mao à envi de demander comment, mais il n'ose pas.

Ce garçon l'intimide. Même si sa remonte à loin, il se souvient d'un mutant fripon mais obéissant, et là, il à en face de lui quelqu'un qui ce tiens… droit. Droit et fier.

Est-ce que lui aussi, un jour il sera comme sa ?

Il quitte la grande bâtisse et traverse le domaine ou à fleuris cabane de bois, de tôle, de pierre. Il fait nuit et beaucoup de feu de camp réunisse les mutants de tout horizon.

Kurt en salut plusieurs, mais marche d'un pied ferme vers la lisière de la forêt.

Autour d'un feu de camps, assis sur des troncs d'arbres, somnole une dizaine de personne que Li Mao ne connais pas.

- Alors, voici Marie, son petit copain Bobby, Spike, Jonh, Todd, Lance, Fred et Pietro. Tu va cohabiter avec eux !

Dit le démon bleu en montrant les quatre dernières personnes.

Kurt, qui s'était appuyer sur les épaules de Li Mao pendant les présentations, va s'asseoir à coté de Spike.

- Bah, viens, l'invite la seule fille présente.

Hésitant, toujours maladroit il va pour s'asseoir par terre mais Pietro (s'il a bien retenu le nom) l'arrête et lui dit :

- Y'a de la place, tu peux t'asseoir avec nous.

Alors, plus tremblant encore, il s'installe à coté de se garçon aux cheveux blanc.

Le silence que l'arrivé de Kurt et Li Mao à provoqué s'étend un petit moment, puis Jonh se décide à parler :

- Sinon, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Li Mao, monsieur.

Jonh rit.

- Nan, nan, nan ! Y'a pas de 'monsieur' avec moi. Tu m'appelle Jonh, ou Pyro, comme tu le sens, mais pas 'monsieur', j'ai pas quarante balais !

Tout le monde rigole, sauf le félidé, qui se sent mal à l'aise.

- Et sinon, chaton, demande Lance, c'est quoi tes pouvoirs ?

'Chaton' ? Li Mao n'a jamais été appelé comme ça, et il se sent insulté, il à bien envi de lui montré qu'il est bien plus qu'un chaton, mais il ne peut pas, il n'a pas le droit.

- Je.. Je cours très vite, je suis très souple et très agile mais j'ai pas de pouvoir particulier.

- Tu cour très vite ? reprend Pietro.

- C'est ce que disent mes maî… enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit.

Li Mao sent que si il fait référence à ces maîtres, il va jeter un froid, il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de le faire, c'est son instinct qui le lui dit.

- Aussi vite que sa ?

Et Pietro se lève. La second d'après, il est adossé à un arbre, en lisère de forêt, à une vingtaine de mètre de là.

- Woua, souffle le félidé, alors que Vif Argent viens se rasseoir à coté de lui. Nan, pas aussi rapide que vous.

- Toi.

- Quoi ?

- Pas aussi rapide que toi. Je veux que tu me tutoie, surtout si on doit vivre ensemble.

- D'a.. D'accord.

- Tu bégaye toujours chaton ?

Li Mao grogne.

Ce garçon brun l'énerve mais il ne dira rien.

- Lance, tu vois pas qu'il aime pas ton surnom ? le défend Kurt.

- Mais moi j'aime bien. Chaton, sa lui va bien.

- Fous-lui la paix.

- Naan… Puis je suis sur qu'au fond il aime bien ! Hein, chaton, t'aime bien ?

- Mais t'arrête !

- Ou sinon, je te colle une baffe, et sans gant.

Lance arrête de rire.

Li Mao jette un regard curieux à Marie, elle lui répond alors qu'elle ne doit avoir aucun contacte avec les autres, parce que sa leur fait mal.

- C'est triste.

- Ouais…

Un petit silence, puis les présentations continue.

Todd est en pleine démonstration lorsque vient Logan, portant une grosse casserole qu'il pose près du feu.

- Et voilà ! Demain, c'est vous qui cuisinez ! peste-t-il. Je me suis brûler quatre fois, et coupé je ne sais combien de fois.

- Tu guéris vite, c'est pas grave !

- Ca fais mal quand… Il s'arrête en voyant Li Mao, assis à coté de Pietro. Tiens, salut.

- Bon… bonsoir, monsieur.

- Nan, j'm'appel Logan. Aller, Passez-moi vos auges, que je vous serve.

Kurt disparaît dans un clac sonore et revient dix second plus tard près de Li Mao, le seul à ne pas avoir bougé.

- Tiens, tu dois mourir de faim, en lui tendant une assiette et une fourchette.

Quoi ? Il mange, en même temps que les autres, avec les autres ?!

Il attend que tout le monde sois servit, puis, il hésite mais tend aussi son assiette, et Logan le sers, sans rien dire d'autre que 'bonne appétit'

Il ne sait pas que dans la colonie, les mutant son réunie par groupe de dix environs, qui se gèrent à leur façon. Certes Logan à chassé aujourd'hui, mais il n'a eu qu'une petite par de viande à cuisinée, parce qu'il faut partager, et il l'a cuisiné pour son groupe. Son groupe qu'il protège.

Li Mao regarde comment mage les autres. Ils se servent d'une fourchette pour piqué la viande et les légumes.

Lui n'a jamais mangé qu'avec ces doigts.

- Tu ne mange pas ?

- Je sais que je suis pas le meilleurs cuisto de cette terre, mais bon.

Li Mao ne répond rien, il regarde le contenu de son assiette, la fourchette, son assiette, la fourchette, son assiette…

Il a faim, très faim, et le fumé qui se dégage de son plat lui met l'eau à la bouche, mais il ne sait pas se servir de cette objet qu'il tien maladroitement en main.

- Tu peux te servir de tes doigts, si tu préfère.

Son sauveur a les cheveux gris, et lui sourit gentiment.

Li Mao pose alors la fourchette sur le tronc, et commence à manger avec l'appétit d'un loup.

- Je crois qu'il aime ta cuisine, Logan.

Une fois son assiette finit, le félidé étouffe un bâillement, qui ne passe pas inaperçu.

- Bon, il est tard les jeunes, faudrait songer à aller dormir.

- Je vais te montré ou tu dors.

Li Mao suis Kurt jusqu'à trois cabanes de bois, pas loin de là.

- Ok, alors celle-ci, c'est celle des filles, tiens elle c'est Kity (il montre la fille qui viens d'y entré), celle-là, c'est celle ou je dors, et celle-là, c'est celle ou tu dors. Tu regarde avec Pietro, pour voir ou est ton lit.

- O.. ok.

Kurt, qui une fois de plus, s'était mis derrière lui pour s'appuyer sur ces épaules, le salut et entre dans sa demeure.

D'un pas hésitant, Li Mao entre lui aussi dans la cabane ou il va dormir.

Pas très, très grande, assez basse de plafond, elle regroupe deux lit superposé, un lit très bas et une table.

Cela, il ne peut le voir que grâce à la lumière de la lune qui passe par la fenêtre.

- Alors, ou va dormir chaton.

Lance entre en tenant une bougie (il n'y a pas l'électricité).

- J'espère que la hauteur te gène pas, dit Pietro en s'asseyant dans son lit. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je dorme là-haut.

Il pointe le lit au dessus de sa tête.

Todd entre et saute sur sa couche, la second en hauteur, alors que Lance s'installe en dessous et Fred sur le dernier lit qui n'est pas en altitude.

Après quelque remue ménage, Lance souffle la bougie et souhaite bonne nuit à tout le monde.

- Tu compte rester planté là toute la nuit ?

Demande Pietro, ce qui fait sursauter Li Mao.

- Heu, nan, nan.

- Chaton, j'ai sommeil, va te coucher.

D'un bond, il rejoint sa couche, tourne deux seconde, avant de trouver une position confortable.

- Au fait, s'exclame Todd, tu nous as pas dit pourquoi tu t'était enfuis.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre**

Pourquoi il était partit ?

Il doit le dire ? Là ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ?

Alors que lui même n'arrive même pas à le comprendre et à l'accepter ?

- Hoo, Todd… Chaton nous le dira demain, là je suis fatiguer.

Oui demain.

C'est toujours mieux que se soir.

Et il ferme les yeux, calmé pour un temps.

Mais dans le lit sous le sien, Pietro garde les yeux grands ouvert. Quand Todd a posé la question, Li Mao s'est mis à bouger, à tourner, à remuer. Comme s'il était nerveux.

Et Vif Argent ce demande pourquoi.

ooOoo

_Comme pour le bureau, Li Mao hésita à pénétrer dans la chambre, mais Monsieur était là, Monsieur lui souriait et Monsieur finit par lui ordonner un peu durement._

_- Fidèle et obéissant… Bien, nous allons voir ça. Déshabille-toi._

_Il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la pièce. Li Mao ne le savais pas parce qu'il n'y faisait pas attention, mais Madame ne dormait plus avec Monsieur depuis bien longtemps déjà, pour le déplaisir de ce dernier. _

_Le félidé obéis et retira ses vêtements. _

_Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la pudeur, même si ça le gênait d'être nu devant l'un de ses maîtres. _

_- Debout._

_Il se leva, même s'il hésitait. _

_Sur ses jambes, il était presque aussi grand que Monsieur. _

_- Regarde-moi._

_Alors les yeux vert-jaune quittèrent le parquet et ce fixèrent quelques secondes dans le regard d'acier du Colonel. _

_L'homme rigola de la timidité de son 'animal' puis lui tourna autour._

_- Tu es beau… Vraiment très beau…_

_Le Colonel utilisait le mot 'beau' pour ne pas dire 'sensuel'. Son mutant était le mélange parfait entre les félins et l'humain._

_- Catwoman n'aurai pas fait mieux. _

_Li ne sais pas qui est Catwoman, mais les paroles commes les acte de Monsieur faisait naitre en lui un malaise. Cependant, il ne pouvait se permettre de le signaler à son maître._

_La queue du félin commençait à s'agiter, preuve de son ennui. L'homme avait remarqué que, si son mutant était bien dresser à ne rien dire, cet appendice caudal montrait ses humeurs et envi mieux que toutes paroles._

_- Bien… viens, viens t'asseoir. _

_Il lui montra le lit, et lui fit signe de s'installer devant, alors que lui-même prenait place. _

_Il s'accroupi devant Monsieur, attendant qu'il parle._

_- Bien, bien…_

_L'homme s'était assit, chacune de ces jambes de part et d'autre du chat sauvage, et il caressait du bout du doigt une mèche de cheveu plus longue que les autres._

_- Maintenant tu va…_

_Et il murmura un ordre dans l'une des oreilles à l'ouïe surdéveloppée._

_Li Mao ne le comprenait pas cet ordre, mais déjà, l'homme ouvrait son pantalon._

_Son regard se posa sur l'entrejambe dévoilé de Monsieur et il fut pris de panique. _

_Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Non, non, il ne pouvait pas. _

_Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le dire, prendre la parole sans qu'on la lui donne, désobéir à une consigne claire…_

_Li Mao se sentait piégé, et déjà son maître appuyait sur sa nuque pour le forcer à courbé l'échine._

_- Aller, obéis._

_Non…_

ooOoo

- Non !

Li Mao cris en tombant du lit.

Il ne reconnaît rien de l'endroit où il est, ne sais rien des personnes qui l'entourent et qui râlent, alors il panique et part en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Chaton, bougonne Lance.

- Je le suis.

Pietro s'élance, et le rattrape rapidement.

Il ne se fait pas voir, il l'observe dans sa course.

C'est vrai que pour un mutant, il cour vite, sans doute les cent kilomètres par heure sont-ils dépassé, mais pour Pietro, il est plus que lent, sans compté qu'il ralenti à mesure que le temps passe.

- Un sprinter, constate alors à voix basse Vif Argent, alors que le chat sauvage tombe à genoux, à bout de souffle dans une clairière.

Le ciel se tâche de rouge sang : le soleil commence sa longue et lente ascension.

Pietro quitte le couvert des arbres et s'approche de Li Mao, qui, à genoux dans l'herbe, ne bouge plus.

- Cauchemar ?

Le félidé sursaute, le garçon s'excuse.

- Alors ?

- Je… Veux pas en parler.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il dit clairement une de ces envies, et il n'a pas peur de ce faire punir. Au contraire, il préfère ça que de raconté…

Vif Argent le regarde, surpris. Ce garçon l'étonne. Ce pourrait-il que son ces aires timide de chaton mouillé, ce cache un lion ? Mais il y a plus important.

- Comme tu veux mais tu sais, viendra un jour ou tu devras parler, alors il vaut mieux que sa vienne de toi.

- Je veux pas en parler.

Il renforce sa position, même si il sait que Pietro à raison. Li se demande alors, si il aura le courage d'en parler. Quel mot il utilisera. Existe-t-il seulement un mot pour définir… sa nuit blanche ?

- Ok, ok… mais les autres, ils vont bien te faire chier, ils aiment pas être réveiller à l'aube alors trouve une excuse parce que sinon…

- Que… je leur mente ?

- Bah puisque tu veux pas dire la vérité…

- Mais… Pas le dire, c'est une chose, mentir, c'en est une autre..

- Hey ! T'as pas le choix Coco ! Bon aller, viens, on va réfléchir en marchant.

Pietro se lève, puis tourne sur lui-même.

- Heu… C'est où le camp ?

Ils se sont enfoncés dans la forêt sans faire attention au chemin qu'ils prenaient, et à l'allure ou ils allaient, ils ont parcouru plusieurs kilomètres.

Li Mao rigole. Un rire, minuscule, presque inaudible. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis toujours il croit. C'est quelque chose de bizarre, mais au regard brillant que lui lance Pietro, c'est une bonne chose. Puis se redresse, hument l'aire, avant de tomber à quatre pattes et de parcourir la clairière en tout sens.

- Heu… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je cherche notre chemin… Viens.

Quand enfin ils sortent du couvert des bois, Pietro s'écrit :

- Ha je suis le meilleur ! Je savais qu'on était pas perdu !

Bien sur, c'est grâce à Li Mao qu'ils sont de retour au camp, mais il ne le lui fait pas remarquer, il le laisse s'extasier devant sa fausse gloire, ça le fais même sourire.

ooOoo

La réunion hebdomadaire des chefs de la colonie a lieu dans l'un des bureaux de l'Institut.

- Voilà plus de trois semaines qu'il est ici et il ne parle jamais de ces anciens maîtres. Par contre, il s'intègre bien. Il apprend vite.

C'est en ces mots que Logan conclu son rapport sur Li Mao.

- Peut-être faudrait-il le brusquer un peu, émet Scott.

- Je sais pas… Quoi qui l'ai fait fuir, ça l'a choqué. Selon ces camarades de chambre, il fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

Bien qu'il ait été de l'avis de ne pas le ménager au départ, Logan hésite. Li est devenu l'un de ses protégés.

- Au lieu de chercher à savoir ce qui la fait fuir, si nous lui demandions ce que nous voulons, tout simplement ? propose Ororo. S'il est choqué, je ne pense pas qu'il parle avant un moment.

Toute la table se tourne vers les anciens, désireuse de savoir leurs avis.

- Pourquoi pas… Mademoiselle Grey, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Il faudrait essayer.

Tous les six d'accord sur la marche à suivre, ils passent à un autre sujet de conversation, Li Mao n'étant pas à la colonie pour le moment.

ooOoo

Le félidé est dans la forêt, en compagnie de Kurt, Bobby, Jonh, Todd et Pietro.

Les sept mutants s'amusent dans une sort de jeu de 'chat et de la sourie' ou personne n'est le chat et personne la sourie. Ils se courent après, faisant jouer leurs pouvoirs, se fichant d'être repérable ou de faire peur aux proies.

Soudain, Li Mao se fige.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? demande Pietro venu près de lui dés l'instant ou il l'a vus immobile.

Mais le félidé ne répond rien et s'avance dans la forêt, humant l'air.

Vif Argent appel tout les autres pour qu'ils le suivent, inquiet de son comportement.

Ils finissent par arriver aux ruines d'une maison qui, au vu du toit défoncer et des murs noircis, avait brûlée.

- J'aime pas cet endroit, murmure Kurt.

- Moi non plus, répond Pyro en jouant avec son briquet.

- Li… Pourquoi tu nous as amené ici ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Des sentiments étranges lui sert le cœur. Des sentiments qu'il identifierait aux regrets et à la peur, s'il en avait les moyens. Mais Li n'a pas le vocabulaire adéquate et reste silencieux devant les questions dont le presse ses amis.

Il regarde la maison. Qui avait bien put vivre ici, au fond des bois ?

Il hume l'air une dernière fois. Juste à temps. Il hurle :

- Couchez-vous !

Les fléchettes tranquillisantes perfore les arbres derrière eux.

L'humain. La voilà l'odeur qu'il a sentit. Une présence qui explique sa peur.

L'instinct de survit se réveille en lui, il ne veut pas avoir des maîtres, à nouveau, pour qu'à nouveau… non, il ne veut pas.

Il regarde autour de lui, Kurt et Pietro sont déjà loin, partit quérir de l'aide.

Iceberg et Pyro joue de leur pouvoir pour tenir loin d'eux les Chasseurs, alors que Todd reste accroupis, comme Li Mao, il ne peut rien faire.

- Rien faire ? Vraiment ? Se murmure-t-il.

Il l'a déjà fait, il se souvient, avec les chiens. Il peut le refaire. Ils ne sont pas nombreux, quatre, si son odorat ne le trompe pas.

Mais se sont des humains…

Pyro vient de se prendre une fléchette, mais continu de jeter des flammes autour d'eux, jusqu'à s'effondrer, inconscient.

C'est ce qui décide Li Mao, qui, alors qu'un mur de glace temporaire le couvre, grimpe à un arbre.

- Li ! appel Bobby en vain.

Il marche silencieusement de branche en branche… Là, juste sous lui, il y a deux humains. Tenues de camouflage, fusils et jumelles.

- … avait dis que s'était un bon coin !

- Vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer !

- Rabat joie ! On en a déjà un ! Question de temps avant que les autres tombent.

C'est à ce moment là que Li Mao se laisse tomber sur eux, il égorge rapidement le premier, et le second, trop stupéfait, ne pense pas à dégainé, il lui saute à la gorge et le mord.

Le sang dans sa bouche à un drôle de goût, différent de celui des chiens. Mais sans s'attarder sur cette comparaison, il remonte, et marche vers le second départ des tires. Mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, Bobby tombe, lui aussi toucher par une fléchette.

Les trois chasseurs embusqués quittent alors leur cachette et tiennent en joug Todd, mais avant qu'ils n'aient peut tirer, Li saute et tue le premier.

Todd réagit et saut sur les deux autres, les désarmant, puis les assommant d'un cou de pied en pleine tête.

- Quittons cet endroit. S'exclame Todd, sans faire attention au sang qui coule sur le menton de Li, dans son cou et sur son torse.

- Ok.

Ils soulèvent chacun le corps d'un de leurs amis (même si c'est un peu dur pour Todd qui est petit) et s'enfoncent dans la forêt en direction du camp.

D'où venait le regret?

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq**

_Le soir, sa berceuse s'était le vent dans les feuillages et dans le carillon, à sa fenêtre. Il ne s'endormait que grâce à ça. _

_Mais ce soir, il n'y avait pas de vent, et le carillon ne tintait pas. _

_Fatigué de tourner en rond dans son lit, il se leva et rejoignit sa mère, dans la chambre d'à coté._

_- Maman…_

_- Hum…_

_- Maman !_

_- Quoi ? Tu a fais un cauchemar mon ange ?demande la femme d'une voix ensommeillée_

_- Nan, j'arrive pas à dormir._

_- Hum…viens_

_Elle ouvrit le draps et il vint s'installer dans le creux du corps de sa mère._

_- Maman…_

_- Hum…Quoi ?_

_- Se sera comme ça pour toujours ?_

_- Oui, mon ange, pour toujours… Dors chéri. _

_Là, au chaud, il réussi à s'endormir. Mais il fut réveillé par sa mère, en plein milieu de la nuit. _

_- Viens, mon ange, viens, vite !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Viens, vite !_

_Elle le prit dans ses bras et sortis de la maison où elle le déposa dans la voiture. _

_- Je reviens. _

_Elle entra à nouveau, et revins, les mains vide mais des fenêtres ouvertes de l'habitation commençaient à ce dégager de la fumée. _

_- Maman… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a._

_- Rien, chéri, rien. Rendors-toi._

_Elle démarra, et fit une marche arrière dans la longue allée qui menait aux grilles, mais pila à la sortit : deux véhicule lui bloquaient le passage._

_Pris d'une véritable panique, elle se détacha, quitta la voiture, ouvris la porte arrière pour prendre son fils dans les bras, ignorant ses questions. Mais quand elle se retourna, deux hommes se tenaient là, sur son passage. _

_- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Permettez, madame ?_

_- Non, je ne permets pas !_

_Pourtant l'homme l'ignora et saisi l'enfant qu'elle tenait par la queue de fourrure jaune et noire qui remuait de nervosité, tout en lui administrant une dose de calmant. L'enfant s'accrocha à sa mère mais il du lâcher prise, shooté par le médicament._

_- Maman…_

_- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! s'emporta la femme ! _

_- Je pourrais vous arrêter pour tentative de fuite, mais je vais être gentille et fermer les yeux. Prenez ça (il tendait l'enfant à l'un de ses collègues) Alors ne me chercher pas !_

_- C'est mon enfant !_

_- C'est un monstre !_

_- Je vous traînerais en justice vous et…_

_C'est là qu'il perdit totalement connaissance. _

ooOoo

- Non mais vous avez perdu la tête ! Vous aventurez en pleine forêt ! Seul ! Vous avez faillit vous faire capturer ! Vous auriez finis dans un zoo ! Comme animal de compagnie ou sur une table de dissection ! Ne recommencez plus jamais une telle bêtise !

Crains les foudres (réelle ou métaphorique) d'Ororo Munroe, toi qui te frotte à elle.

- Promis on le fera plus.

- Et s'était quoi, cette maison dont il question ? Je connais la forêt, il n'y a aucune ruine…

- S'était ma maison, avant. Coupe Li Mao.

Avant le avant.

Sa vie se divise en trois sections. Son enfance (très courte), qu'il avait oublié, sa vie chez les Stryker, et ici. Trois parts bien distinctes.

En entendant cela, Tornade se radoucit.

- Bon… Vous ne recommencez plus. Allez-y… Li, je voudrais te parler. Installe-toi.

Il n'a plus peur comme au début de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, il n'a plus peur de parler, même si il lui arrive de retenir quelques paroles qu'il trouve idiote.

Logan dit qu'il a vite prit goût à la liberté.

- D'abord… tu as tué trois humains… Li, je sais que s'était pour vous défendre, tes amis et toi, mais il ne faut pas tuer les humains.

- Pourquoi ?

La question est venue d'elle même.

Pourquoi ne pas tuer ces personnes qui les réduisaient à l'état de bête ou d'esclave ?

- Parce que… en fait….

Cette question gène la jeune femme qui à du mal à trouver une réponse.

- Parce qu'il ne faut pas nous mettre au même niveau qu'eux ! Ecoute, je sais que tu peux en vouloir aux hommes pour t'avoir réduit à l'état d'animal de compagnie, mais si tu les massacre, tu deviens l'animal à qui il on mit un collier, et tu leur donne raison. Tu comprends ?

Non, il ne saisis pas le concept du pardon. Sans chercher à tuer tout les non-mutants de la terre, il se sent en droit légitime de tuer ceux qui l'attaque. Mais ne souhaitant pas passer sa journée ici, il applique une des ruses que lui a apprit Pietro : le mensonge.

- Oui, je comprends.

Ororo le regarde, suspicieuse, il lui a répondu un peu rapidement à son goût, puis dit :

- Bien… Ensuite, je voudrais que tu me parle de la famille chez qui tu as vécus, avant.

Li devient nerveux soudain : sa queue bat l'air rapidement et avec force.

- Ma… Famille ? Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… Nous aimerions savoir d'abord qui t'a élevé, puis pourquoi tu as fuis, mais ce n'est pas une obligation.

- Si je vous dit qui... qui est mon maître, je pou… pourrais ne pas v..vous dire pourquoi j'ai fuis ?

Il bégaye à nouveau, ce qui pour Ororo est un mauvais signe.

- Bien sur, bien sur, le rassure-t-elle.

- Br… Brian Stryker est mon maître.

C'est comme si dire ces quelques mot lui avait arraché la langue, un vrai supplice. Tornade note d'ailleurs qu'il en parle au présent. S'il a pris goût à la liberté, de toute évidence, elle n'est pas acquise.

- Bien… Ecoute Li, Brian Stryker est bien le fils du Colonel William Stryker, non ?

A l'entente du nom, le félidé se ratatine sur lui-même, alors que ses oreilles épient le moindre bruit.

- Ou… Oui, Madame.

Une vieille habitude qui n'est pas revenu depuis ses premiers jours.

- Li… Li détends-toi. Li, tout va bien.

Mais il continu de trembler. Elle soupir et se résigne à entrer dans le vif du sujet, ce qui va l'achever.

- Li, le colonel Stryker travail a la Défense. Il a chez lui les plans d'une prison pour mutant qu'il nous faudrait mais sa maison est une forteresse. Or, tu as réussi à t'enfuir.

- Vous… vous voulez que j'y… j'y re.. retourne ! ?

- Tu seras accompagné, il y aura…

- Pas question !

Crie-t-il en se redressant.

- Li…

- Non ! Non ! Non !

Il marche vers la porte…

- Li…

- Je n'y retournerai pas.

…et quitte le bureau en un sprinte paniqué.

ooOoo

Li Mao est seul face au feu de camps. Ils sont tous allé se coucher, il n'y a plus que lui est les astres.

Il repense à ce que lui a dit Ororo ce matin. Elle veut qu'il retourne là-bas. Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas de lui ici, au fond. Peut-être qu'il dérange ?

Mais peut-être aussi qu'ils ont vraiment besoin de lui pour entré ? Peut-être ont-ils vraiment besoin des plans de cette prison ?

Il ne sait plus.

- Alors, fait une voix ensommeillée derrière lui, on veille tard ?

Pietro s'installe à coté de lui.

Il l'aime bien Pietro, il est marrant. Un peut vantard, mais amusant. Puis rapide, si rapide. Lui à coté, il est si lent… Et en plus, sous ces aspect narcissique, ce cache quelqu'un de très sympathique. Ouais, il l'aime bien, Pietro.

- Est-ce que j'ai ma place ici ?

Pris au dépourvu, Vif Argent ne répond pas tout de suite, ce qui renforce le doute de Li Mao.

- Hey ! Hey ! s'exclame-t-il lorsqu'il remarque le visage fermé de son ami. Bien sur t'as ta place ici ! Pourquoi ont t'aurai ramassé dans la forêt sinon ? Aller mon grand, arrête de broyer du noir ! Puis tu chasse trop bien pour qu'on te vire !

Le chat sauvage sourit. Deux secondes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? questionne alors Pietro, qui n'aime pas voir ces tentatives d'humour faire un bide.

Mais au lieu de répondre, Li fond en larme sur l'épaule du plaisantin, qui se dépêche de le prendre dans ces bras.

- Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! Ca va recommencer ! Je veux pas ! Il va… Nan ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas !

S'écris le félidé au travers de ces larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui va recommencer ? demande d'une voix douce Pietro en le prenant dans ses bras. Promis je garde le secret… Li, quoi que ça puisse être, tu n'a pas a avoir honte.

Il a rajouté ça parce que, depuis qu'il connait Li Mao, il a constaté que s'est une forte tête, qui encaisse plutôt bien les cous, alors il se doute de ce qui l'a mit dans cet état, même s'il souhaite se tromper.

Li relève la tête, et le regarde dans les yeux.

- Même si j'ai pas à avoir honte… j'ai honte, dit-il.

Et il enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans le pull de Pietro, ou il se sent en sécurité.

- Raconte-moi, et je te dirai si tu as à avoir honte ou pas.

Li hésite. Il ne sait pas comment le dire, et il le fait savoir.

- Raconte, avec tes mots.

- Tu… tu te moques pas.

- Promis.

- Le Maître m'a amené dans mon chenil, à l'extérieur de la maison, parce qu'il a ressue un nouveau mutant, et je m'y suis endormis. Puis y'a Monsieur qui est venus.

- Attend, monsieur ? Le maître ? C'est quoi la différence ?

- Le Maître c'est Brian, le fils aîné et Monsieur, c'est bah c'est Monsieur…

- C'est le père.

- Ouais…

- Donc, il est venu, et ?

- Et il m'a dit que j'étais pas punis, donc il m'a fais rentrer. Il m'a conduit dans son bureau, ou j'étais jamais rentré avant et il a parlé.

La Li se tait.

- Et ?

Parce que Pietro se doute qu'il y a un 'et'.

Le chat sauvage détourne le regard des flammes et enfouis sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, ou il reprend son récit.

- Je ne comprends rien.

Il sort sa tête de l'épaule et répète :

- Il m'a demandé si j'étais fidèle et obéissant, j'ai dit que oui, puis il a voulu vérifier. Fin de l'histoire.

- Non, non, non ! Raconte jusqu'au bout.

- Pietro…

- Li, je te jure que ça te fera du bien.

- Il… Il m'a amené dans sa chambre et il m'a ordonné de…

La voix comme les mots commence à manquer, et Li ne sait pas s'il parviendra au bout de son récit.

- Il m'a ordonné de me déshabiller, puis il m'a regardé et après… après… (il est bord des larmes) il m'a dit de… dit de… Je peux pas. Je peux pas dire ça.

Les larmes coulent franchement sur sont visage, et Pietro le berce.

- Là, chut… C'est bon. Tu peux pas. Tu peux pas. T'en pis. La, sa va aller.

- Je voulais pas. Je voulais pas faire ce qu'il m'a dis mais j'avais pas le choix. Et je pouvais rien dire alors… alors je l'ai fais… et après… après… il m'a… il a… il m'a… fait mal…

Li Mao pleur toute les larmes de son corps alors que Vif Argent le berce encore. Quand il se calme enfin, Pietro lui dit que ça s'appelle un viol.

- Et que veux-tu que je face ?

- Que veux-tu faire ?

Que veut-il faire ? Oui, bonne question.

- Ils veulent que… que je les aide à… à retourner là-bas.

- Entré dans cette maison, assumer ce qui t'est arrivé… Sans tomber dans la psychologie de comptoir, je pense que c'est une bonne chose.

Psychologie de comptoir ? Qu'est-ce que sa veux dire ?

Sans comprendre le sens de tous les mots, il comprend la phrase de Pietro, et comprend que pour lui, il devrait les aider.

- Je veux pas…

- Qui voudrait ? Li, là maintenant, t'a deux choix qui s'offre à toi : ou tu fuis toute t'a vie, ou tu y va et t'affronte ta peur.

Le chat sauvage lève ses grands yeux interrogateurs vers le regard glacé de Pietro, comme s'il le suppliait de lui donner une réponse. A l'instant ou leurs regard se croise, Li se sent bien. En sécurité, autant que quelque minute plus tôt, quand il était dans ses bras.

Les yeux vert de Li sont captivant. C'est la seul pensé cohérente de Vif Argent. Parler ? Mais pour quoi faire, si se n'est rompre cet instant que Pietro devine unique.

Il voudrais tellement…

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six**

La cascade se fend en deux et le jet quitte l'institut. La nuit d'encre couvre leurs vol.

Li Mao regard Tornade et Jean ,qui pilotent, Scott et Wolverine qui se disputent, Kurt et Kity qui discutent.

Tous portent l'uniforme des X-men, cette combinaison de cuire très stylisé.

Lui, il porte juste le jean qu'il avait à son arrivé, ce simple jean beige, sale et déchiré qu'il n'a pas mit depuis longtemps.

Il est anxieux, il a peur et Pietro n'est pas là pour le bercé, cette fois.

Pietro… A-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Le chat sauvage se pose la question car, depuis cet nuit, au bord des étoiles, il l'évite.

- On arrive dans dix minutes. Prévient Tornade.

Toute crainte à propos de Vif Argent s'envole, remplacer part une autre, plus acide, plus présente.

Ok.

Rester calme. Surtout rester calme.

Dans l'opération, tout ce qu'il a à faire, s'est d'aider Kity à traverser le parc, qui est piéger de multiple alarme, ensuite, elle se servira de ses don de passe muraille pour trouver les plans et, si il y avait un problème, elle pourrait toujours guider Kurt pour qu'ils viennent en renfort.

- T'a rien d'autre à dire ? Rien à ajouté sur cette maison ?

Li sursaute. Wolverine recule, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, même s'il lui a parler un peut durement.

- N.. non… Enfin si.

Il a capté l'attention de tous.

- Méfiez-vous de Jason.

Il devais le dire. Il sait qu'il devait le dire.

- Jason ? Le dernier garçon des Stryker ?

- Je crois que… que c'est un mutant et qu'il… enfin… qu'il peut être dangereux.

- Un mutant ?

- Peut probable mais on retient. Merci Li.

- On arrive.

Déjà ? !

Le jet se pose dans une clairière, non loin du mur d'enceinte et Li et Kity descendent avec pour seul arme des oreillettes.

- Vous nous entendez ? demande Tornade.

- Cinq sur Cinq. Aller, je te suis.

- … Ok.

Li marche dans les bois, sans même se rendre compte qu'il s'avance à quatre patte, comme avant. Kity soupir puis le suit. Elle ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour lui de revenir ici, mais elle sait que c'est vital pour eux d'entré dans cette demeure.

Devant le mur, elle lui prend la main et le fais passer au travers.

- Pratique, murmure-t-il.

Elle reste dans ses traces, sur le qui-vive. Les chiens aboient, les gardiens font leur ronde, mais Li ne semble pas s'en préoccupé, il empreinte un chemin sinueux couvert de ronce.

Enfin, après ce qui pour l'adolescente semble être une éternité, ils atteignent la porte d'entré.

La jeune fille passe sa main à travers pour faire tourner le verrou et ils entrent.

Mais soudain, toute les lumière s'allume, et l'alarme siffle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fait la voix de Jean dans leurs oreilles.

- Cache-toi ! s'écris Li Mao.

- Mais…

- Le chenil ! Plus tard !

Et il arrache l'appareille de son oreille et le jette, puis il reste seul au milieu de l'entrée.

Dehors, les gardiens se sont précipité vers la maison et le menace maintenant de leurs fusille. Au loin on entend déjà les renfort, mais toute l'agitation est coupé par Monsieur, qui a arrêté l'alarme.

- Phillips ! Veuillez calmez vos chien ! Mes enfants dorment ! Et annuler les renfort ! Ce n'est que Li Mao !

- Bien, monsieur.

A contre cœur, l'homme baisse son fusille et sort sa radio.

- Partez !

- Bien monsieur.

Les gardiens s'en vont, et il ne reste plus dans l'entrée que le Colonel, Li Mao, et Kity, qui reste caché.

- Alors, Li Mao, on a fais une fugue ?

- Pa… Pardon Monsieur.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je savais que tu reviendrais, c'est ta seul maison, n'est ce pas ?

- Ou… oui Monsieur.

- Bien, aller viens.

L'adrénaline qu'avait produit la peur d'être découvert vient de tomber, et Li tremble à nouveau, mais il le suis. Il le suis parce qu'il veux que Kity mène à bien sa mission.

ooOoo

_Madame Stryker avait le ventre arrondis par la grossesse, mais cela ne l'a pas empêcher de suivre son époux au chenil pour choisir le mutant qui sera le gardien de l'enfant qu'elle portait._

_C'est le directeur lui-même qui les ressue, et pendant une bonne heure au moins, il leurs fit l'éloge de son institut et des « animaux » qui en sortaient. Puis il les conduisit aux cages pour qu'ils face leurs choix. _

_En journée, les mutant restaient dans de grand enclos, classé selon des critères de physique et de pouvoirs, expliqua le directeur._

_- Ici, dit-il en montrant un enclos, ce sont ceux qui tienne leurs mutations du règne animal._

_- Nous souhaiterions un animal plus puissant._

_- Je me doute bien, sourit l'homme. Il y a là bas…_

_Mais il fut coupé par un rugissement. _

_Dans l'enclos, un minuscule mutant faisait face à un immense monstre mi-homme mi-taureau. _

_- Voilà qu'il se bat encore, murmura le directeur. GARDIEN ! _

_L'espèce de Minotaure chargea mais le petit félidé, si le Colonel voyait bien, l'évita en faisant un bon sur le côté puis sauta au cou du monstre. Monstre qui rua pour le faire lâché prise, en vain. _

_Epuisé par l'effort et la perte de sang, il finit par s'effondrer, et à ce moment là seulement, le petit mutant défit sa prise._

_Monsieur Stryker regarda d'un œil brillant ce mutant à la bouche ensanglantée allé se rallongé à l'ombre sans se soucié des gardien venu trop tard. _

_- Je crois que j'ai fais mon choix._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Ce mutant, je le veux. _

_- Mais chéri…_

_- Je le veux._

_Un tueur comme lui sera parfait, pensa le Colonel._

_- Son dressage n'est pas finit, Monsieur._

_- Qu'importe, je le veux._

_Il n'en démordait pas. Son choix était fais, et il ne changerais pas d'avis._

_- Bon, allons d'en mon bureau alors mais cela risque d'être compliquer…_

ooOoo

Kity monte les escaliers, une fois sûre d'être seul. Et une fois que les battements de son cœur se sont apaisé.

Dans le bureau de Stryker, il y a de la lumière. Comment faire ? Sont rythme cardiaque s'emballe quelque seconde puis elle se force à se calmer. Elle prend le risque de passer de passer la tête au travers de la porte.

L'homme lui tourne le dos, il est assis en parallèle à son bureau, et devant lui se tiens accroupis Li Mao, qui porte un nouveau collier métallique.

Li lui a vu Kity, comme il a vu le signe de la jeune fille qui dit 'les documents sont dans cette pièce !'

Une claque le ramène à la réalité.

- Li Mao ! Tu m'écoute ?

- Pa… Pardon Monsieur.

- Je ne sais pas ou tu a traîner, mais je te trouve moins obéissant.

- Je vous reste fidèle et suis obéissant, Monsieur.

Le félidé grince des dents intérieurement car c'est là le vocabulaire utilisé la dernière fois.

- Fidèle et obéissant ? Voudrais-tu que je vérifie ?

Il ne sais que répondre.

Pour le faire sortir, il faudrait dire 'oui'

Mais il n'a qu'une seul envi, c'est de lui sauter à la gorge et de la lui trancher.

- Qui ne dit mot consent ! Allé, viens.

Quoi ? C'est quoi ce dicton ?

Il dégluti et suis son maître en priant pour que Kity ne croise pas le chemin de Jason.

La jeune fille se cache en les voyant sortir, puis entre dans le bureau. Un regard à la pièce plongé dans l'obscurité : pas de coffre.

Pourtant, elle devine que les documents qu'elle cherche ne sont pas dans le bureau.

Pas de coffre mais beaucoup de tableau, pense-t-elle.

Elle va d'œuvre picturale en œuvre pictural et passe sa main au travers. Bingo ! Le quatrième est le bon.

Sans prendre le risque de bougé le moindre objet, elle prends des documents dans le coffre à l'aveuglette et les ressorts, pour voir si elle les à trouvé.

- Pas sa… pas sa… Pas… Ha ! Trouvé !

- Kity ? Tu les a ?

- Ouais ! Je suis la meilleurs !

Elle devrais arrêté de traîner avec Lance.

- Li Mao est avec toi ?

- Nan, il est partit avec Stryker. Tous ce qu'il m'a dit c'est 'le chenil' et 'plus tard'.

- Y'a un chenil à l'extérieur de la maison.

- Sans doute là ou il dort. Je l'y attendrai.

- Ok.

Pendant sa petite conversation avec Jean, l'adolescente a quitté le bureau après avoir photographié les documents qui l'intéressait et les avoir remit en place. Elle retourne dans le hall d'entré.

Mais le hall n'est pas vide et elle se fige sur la dernière marche en voyant un petit garçon de cinq ans (elle le sais, elle à lut le dossier sur les Stryker).

Merde.

Je fais quoi ? ce demande-t-elle.

Il lui sourit.

On dirait que ça ne lui fait rien de voir une inconnu chez lui, dans sa maison. On dirai qu'il n'a pas peur.

- Kity ? appel Tornade. Kity qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Heu… Salut, se décide-t-elle à dire à l'enfant.

- Kity ?

Peine perdu, la jeune fille ne fait plus attention au voix dans l'oreillette.

Le garçon sourit plus encore.

- Tu… Tu devrais pas dormir, à cette heure-ci ?

Il ne lui répond pas, elle décide de faire un pas vers lui.

L'enfant lève un peu plus la tête et elle peux alors voir ces yeux : un bleu, un vert.

- Tu… Tu…. Enfin…

Elle ne trouve pas ses mots et l'enfant rigole.

Puis soudain tout disparaît : la maison, le gamin, tout.

Elle se retrouve perdue dans un désert rocailleux, le soleil tapant sur ses épaules.

Kity tourne sur elle-même : le désert n'a pas début et pas de fin. L'horizon flou lui montre toujours la même chose : des pierre et du sable.

- Non… non… Non ! NAN !

A force de tourné, elle à mal a la tête et elle tombe à genoux. Les larmes coulent. Elle pleur parce qu'elle a peur : son pouvoir ici ne lui sert à rien.

Elle est devenue aussi commune que n'importe quelle humaine.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre sept**

Finit les disputes. Finit les discutions.

Scott, Kurt et Logan tournent en rond dans le jet, alors que Jean et Tornade, au commande, suivit Kity sur un plan en trois dimension.

Quand l'alarme a sonné, et que Li Mao a jeté son émetteur, ils se son tous précipité vers l'avant de l'appareille pour suivre le déroulement des opérations.

Kity ne s'est pas fait prendre, mais ils ont perdu Li.

Et maintenant la jeune fille ne bouge plus. Elle est dans le hall, et reste figer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je sais pas, répond Ororo à Logan. Elle ne réponds pas.

- Il faudrait peut-être y aller ? propose Kurt.

- Si s'est un piège ? suppose Scott.

Une nouvelle dispute éclate entre les trois garçon, que Tornade essaye de calmer.

- Elle a croisé Jason, murmure soudain Jean, ce qui calme tout le monde.

- Quoi ? lui demande son petit-ami

- Jason… Il… l'a enfermer dans une illusion…

Elle plisse les yeux, comme si elle avait du mal à voir.

- Jean…

- Elle panique.

La jeune femme se concentre. Sans que personne ne le vois, des flamme d'énergie télékinéthique apparaissent dans ses yeux.

Personne ne le vois mais tout le monde sens l'énergie brûlante qu'elle dégage.

- Jean ! Qu'est-ce que…

Enfin, elle perse l'illusion, et pénètre l'esprit tourmenté de Kity.

ooOoo

Perdu au milieu de ce désert de pierre et de sable, à genoux en pleur, l'adolescente se demande comment c'est possible.

Un bruit lui fait relever la tête.

Une petite fille se tiens là, devant elle.

- Tu est perdue ? demande l'enfant.

Kity sèche ses larmes et répond :

- Oui.

- Moi aussi.

Elle ne fait pas attention à ces yeux verrons.

- J'ai peur. reprend la petite fille. Marchons pour trouver de l'aide.

- O.. Ok.

Kity se relève et suis la petite fille.

Elle ne sais pas que dans la réalité, elle marche vers la sorti, mais surtout, vers les gardiens.

_- Kity ! _

- Qu'est-ce que… dit l'adolescente en s'arrêtant.

- Marchons, s'exclame l'enfant.

- J'ai… j'ai crus… Nan rien.

Pourtant, elle était sur de l'avoir entendu, la voix de Jean, à droite, à gauche, autour d'elle et dans sa tête.

_- Kity ! _

Elle s'arrête à nouveau.

Cette fois c'est sur, elle a entendu.

- Marchons ! J'ai peur !

_- Ne la suis pas ! Tu est chez les Stryker ! Kity ! _

Les Stryker ?

- Marchons, marchons ! j'ai peur !

La jeune fille regarde l'enfant.

Son regard lui dit quelque chose…

Puis autour d'elle, le désert tremble, comme si une onde faisait frémir l'image, et tout lui revient en mémoire.

La mission, l'alarme, Li, le bureau, Jason…

- Jason !

La petite fille sourit et disparaît.

ooOoo

Li a suivit son maître jusqu'à la chambre, il a craint d'entré, comme la première fois, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Monsieur c'est assis sur son lit et lui demande de le rejoindre.

Li s'approche.

Il sais se qui va se passer.

S'il pouvait, il en pleurait d'avance, mais il ne peut pas, alors il va juste s'agenouiller devant Monsieur.

L'homme ouvre son pantalon, et donne l'ordre à Li.

Le félidé lève les yeux vers lui, sachant que son regard suppliant ne fera pas changer d'avis son maître.

- Allé.

Comme la première fois, il appuis sur sa nuque pour le faire plier.

Li, grâce à son ouïe très sensible, entend Kity parler, dans le Hall. A qui parle-t-elle ?

Si s'était Jason ?

Il se décide à obéir, pour le plus grand plaisir de on maître, et prend en bouche la verge dressée.

Il entend dans le hall Kity crié aussi intensifie-t-il ces caresses, pour que Monsieur ne l'entende pas, lui.

Il s'écoeure.

Si la première fois il avait honte, aujourd'hui, il s'écoeure. Parce qu'il recommence au lieu de le tuer.

Mais tant pis. Il le fais parce qu'il crois.. non, parce qu'il à foi en un monde meilleurs et que la seul solution pour avoir ce monde meilleurs, c'est d'ouvrir cette prison.

- Allé, soupir l'homme, monte.

Il lui montre le lit. Li grimpe en tremblant.

- Déshabille-toi.

Il peut supplier. Il a la force de supplier. Mais il se tait et obéis parce qu'il à foi en Cérébro.

Il ne connaît pas cette machine, il ne l'a jamais vu. Il sais juste qu'elle sers à intensifier les pouvoir de Charles Xavier.

- A genoux.

Une fois encore, il obéis et laisse le maître lui passé des menottes et l'enchaîner à un barreau du lit 'pour qu'aucun cou de griffe ne partent' qu'il dit.

Charles Xavier est un puissant télépathe, lui a-t-on dit, il peux grâce à Cérébro changer la donne.

Li retient son cris lorsque l'homme derrière lui le pénètre, mais pas les larmes, qui coulent abondamment sur ses joues.

Mais Charles Xavier à été capturé et à été juger dangereux. Il est donc dans une prison pour mutant, sur une île du Pacifique.

Li Mao à foi en Charles Xavier, c'est pour ça qu'il laisse son maître le briser de l'intérieur, alors qu'il pourrait sans problème briser la chaîne qui le retient et le tuer.

ooOoo

Kity fais à nouveau face à Jason, dans le hall d'entré.

Comme s'ils se défiaient, ils se fixent intensément.

_- Kity ! Pars ! _

Partir ? Elle veux bien.

La question à un million de dollars c'est 'comment ?'

Si elle laisse le gamin là, il alertera les gardiens, si elle l'emmène, Stryker remarquera que les papier ont bouger et l'état d'alerte sera déclenché à la prison.

_- Je m'en occupe ! Sors ! _

Suivant l'ordre de Jeans, elle tourne le dos à Jason, et cours vers l'autre sortit de la maison.

- Et Li ? murmure-t-elle.

- Attends-le au chenil. Si dans une demi-heure il est pas là, tu reviens. lui ordonne Ororo dans l'oreillette

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête sans pensé qu'ils ne la vois pas et se faufil jusqu'à la cage, en suivant les instruction de Tornade.

ooOoo

Dans le hall, Jason est mécontent : son jouet est partit.

_- Tu sera traité en monstre un jour._

Il regarde autour de lui, il n'y a personne. Pourtant, il a bien entendu parler.

Puis il sent quelqu'un essayer de percé ses défenses mentales.

Il sourit et le laisse entré.

Aussitôt il fais face à une femme au cheveux roux, dans un chambre de bébé baignée de soleil.

Elle semble étonné d'être là, à voir les cou d'œil qu'elle jette autour d'elle, puis son attention se reporte sur le garçon qui lui fait face.

- Jason…

- Ou sommes nous ? coupe l'enfant

Elle ouvre de grands yeux, surprise de la question.

Il sourit encore.

- Jason…

- Vous reconnaissez ce jouet ?

Il montre une poupée en porcelaine vêtue d'une robe violette. Elle la regarde et son souffle se coupe. C'est sa chambre. Son ancienne chambre. Avant que la brigade ne l'emmène.

- Mindy.. souffle-t-elle.

- Mindy oui.

Malgré la question, il sais parfaitement ou ils sont. Jason joue. La tête de la poupée explose, faisant sursauté Jean. Une seconde après, tout les jouet son cassé.

Et elle se souvient, elle se souvient que c'est comme ça que ses parents ont sus ce qu'elle était et qu'ils ont appeler la brigade, terrorisé par ce qu'elle était.

Jason sourit.

Sa mère, son père… ils ont vu la chambre, ils ne l'ont pas écouté… ils les ont appeler, malgré ses suppliques, malgré ses pleurs… ils l'ont pas écouté…

- C'était un accident !

Jason sourit de la voir paniquée. Il se repaît de sa détresse.

Le regard de la jeune femme se repose sur l'enfant en face d'elle, et elle reprend son souffle. Refoule toute les sentiments, toutes les émotions qui l'envahissent.

- Tu sera traité en monstre un jour.

Il perd son sourire.

- C'est faux ! Je suis pas un monstre !

Non, il n'est pas un de ces chiens de mutant, il n'est pas une de ces bête de cirque de mutant, il n'est pas un de ces montres de…

- Mais qu'es-tu en train de faire ?

Jouer. Il est en train de jouer.

- La torture mentale est-elle un jeu ?

Il n'a pas protégé ses pensé, et elle les à lu, ce qui l'énerve au plus haut point.

- Arrêtez de faire ça !

Car il est de ces enfants qui donnent des ordres.

- Aucun enfant humain ne crée des illusions, et tu le sais.

- C'est faux ! C'est faux ! C'est faux !

Jean profite de sa colère pour entré plus encore dans son esprit, puis l'illusion se défait.

Jason gît, endormit, sur le tapis du hall.

ooOoo

Dans le jet, la doctoresse télépathe reprend son souffle, avec, sans le savoir, les yeux brillant de larmes.

- Jean ? Ca va ?

Scott.

Toujours là quand il le faut. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est son petit-copain.

- Oui, oui, t'en fais pas.

Il ne la crois pas, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne veux pas la brusquée. Quoi qui ai put ce passé, ça a dut la secouer.

Un peu à l'écart, Logan regarde la petite scènette avec un goût amer en bouche. Pourquoi a-t-elle choisi se castrat plutôt que lui ? se demande-t-il. Puis il abandonne et reporte son attention sur la mission.

ooOoo

Kity près du chenil s'impatiente.

Plus que cinq minute et elle devra partir, mais elle n'a aucune envi de laisser Li ici. Il est gentil et il s'est en quelque sorte sacrifié pour cette mission.

Elle ne sais pas la porté de sa pensé et soupir, dans le noir de sa cachette.

Enfin, des bruits de pas se font entendre, et la porte de la cage grince.

Une voix, d'homme, dit :

- Pas un mot, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ou… Oui Monsieur.

- Tu ne fuis pas, cette fois, hein ?

- N.. Non Mon… Monsieur.

De toute façon, tu ne pourrais pas, j'ai fais apporté quelque modification à ta cage. Allé, dors bien. Je vais aller recouché Jason. Je me demande ce qu'il fait endormis au milieu de l'entrée…

La voix s'éloigne, et Kity quitte enfin sa cachette.

Li Mao est là, assis devant la porte de la cage, il regarde le ciel, ou plutôt, les nouveaux barreaux qui l'empêche d'escaladé le grillage.

- Tu viens ?

Le chat sauvage baisse les yeux sur elle, et montre le collier, autour de son cou.

- Ha…

- Si on l'abîme, ils serons…

- Je vais te l'enlever, moi, répond Kity en entrant.

Elle tend la main vers lui mais il recul.

- Si tu t'en va je vais pas pouvoir, fait-elle remarquer.

- Par… Pardon.

Elle saisit le collier, et le rends inconsistant, de sorte qu'elle peut le lui enlever.

- Allé, maintenant on part.

Elle lui prend la main mais il n'avance pas.

- Quoi ?

- Si je m'en vais… ils.. Enfin… Ils vont se douté de quelque chose.

- Mais non ! Ils penserons juste que tu t'est barré, comme la première fois !

Pas vraiment convaincu, il se décide à la suivre, et la guide à travers le parce.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

je sais, j'ai mit...beaucoup de temps... j'en suis vraiment navrée! mais l'important, c'est que le chapitre soit là, non?

Alors je vous dit bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaisent!

* * *

**Chapitre huit**

Le jet se pose sur la piste encombré de monde, et s'il n'y avait le périmètre de sécurité, pour sur qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas put se poser du tout. Tout le monde à eut vent du franc succès de la mission, et même si personne ne crois vraiment en un avenir meilleurs, chaque mutant de la colonie est venu saluer le brio avec lequel l'équipe avait atteint l'objectif.

Pietro est là lui aussi. Il y a beaucoup de monde autour de lui, devant lui, qui l'empêche de voir Jeans suivit de Scott et Logan, ni même Kity et Kurt qui sortent en rigolant. Agacer, il bouscule les personne devant lui et parvient finalement à se tracer un chemin jusqu'au cercle central, ou attendent son père et Raven.

Il n'a pas un regard pour eux puisque du jet descend Li. Ororo le précède, le tire même de l'appareil. Son absence, même de quelques heures, l'a beaucoup fait réfléchir. Il l'a évité, parce qu'il a peur, mais maintenant, maintenant... il se sent... euphorique, à l'idée de ce qu'il va pouvoir vivre.

Puis il croise le regard de Li Mao, et comprend soudain que tout espoir est mort.

- Li...

Le Chat Sauvage se fige, recule comme apeuré. Tornade essaye de le rassurer, mais rien à faire, il regagne le jet.

Pietro tend la main, fait signe de le suivre, mais abandonne, il sait que c'est lui que Li fuit. Il se retourne, voit son père, qui le fixe avec quelque chose comme de la déception dans le regard.

Il ne sais pas quoi faire. Partir? Se justifier? Se cacher dans le jet, au coté de Li?

Il se décide finalement et entre dans l'appareil. Dans la pénombre du cockpit, il entend des sanglots, et son cœur se sert. Il sait qu'il aurait du l'accompagner, faire cette mission, mais, lorsque son père le lui avait demander, il avait soupirer avec dédain, faisant croire que pour lui, elle ne valais pas le cou, qu'un monde meilleurs n'existait pas.

Les X-men étaient partit, et lui, maintenant, il regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir été au coté de Li pour ce qu'il devine avoir été une terrible épreuve.

- Li…

Dans la pénombre, les sanglots se calment, s'étouffe plutôt. Pietro déglutit difficilement et appel encore. Il le trouve finalement, recroqueviller dans un coin du jet.

- Li…

- Va t'en.

Pietro s'agenouille devant le félidé, doucement, il pose une main sur son épaule, pour ne pas lui faire peur, mais Li le rejette, et lui cris encore de partir, de le laisser tranquille.

Pietro ne sais pas quoi faire. Un instant, quand il avait vu le jet approché, il avait cru qu'enfin, il aurait droit à un peu de bonheur, mais voilà que Li le repousse. Pourquoi ?

L'idée qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible, s'insinue dans son esprit. Cette idée est suivit par une seconde : quoi qu'il est put se passé, c'est de sa faute, à lui, lui qui a poussé Li à y aller.

Pietro recul jusqu'à se heurté à la paroi du cockpit, son regard fixé sur le Chat Sauvage qui essaye, en vain, de refouler ses larmes. Sa gorge est sèche et ses pensées incohérentes. La seule phrase que son esprit parvient à former c'est « c'est de ma faute », sans même savoir ce qui c'est passé.

Mais Pietro se trompe. Li ne lui en veux pas. Li n'a pas le courage de porter sa réflexion jusqu'à une tierce personne.

Là, dans la pénombre du jet, Li se pleur lui. Il se sait perdu. Il l'a compris lorsque son regard a croisé celui de Pietro. Dans les yeux argenté du jeune homme, il a vu, sa honte, son écœurement, sa détresse aussi.

Alors Li se pleur lui-même parce que plus jamais il ne pourra regarder Pietro dans les yeux, sans y voir le reflets de toute ces choses. Et il sais que personne, pas même Vif Argent, ne pourra le sauver.

ooOoo

_Brian hésitait._

_C'était l'été de ses neuf ans, l'écoles était finis depuis deux semaines déjà, et tout les jours il partait en vadrouille hors du manoir, allant s'amuser avec d'autre enfant du même âge._

_Mais aujourd'hui, Brian hésitait._

_Kenny, un de ses amis, d'un an plus grand, lui avait demander d'amener avec lui son mutant. _

_Li Mao n'avait pas le droit de quitter le domaine, sauf en présence de son père. Parce que Li Mao était un tueur, ça Brian le savait. Il s'en vantait au près de ses camarades de jeu._

_Li avait égorger six chiens de garde._

_S'était un combattant, et c'était pour cette raison que Kenny voulait le voir. Et pour que Brian prouve ce qu'il avançait, lui-même allait amener son animal._

_Alors, cette après-midi là, Brian hésitait, en regardant la laisse de son gros chat qui reposait au fond de sa penderie._

ooOoo

L'étude des plan de la prison, est la mise en place d'une stratégie d'attaque s'est vite faite.

Personne ne croit à un autre monde, mais tout les mutants de la colonie souhaitent se battre, avoir le plaisir d'infliger à ces maudits humains une défaite cuisante, leurs montrant que non, la guerre n'était pas finis, que la victoire n'était pas la leurs.

Alors, à l'appel de leurs chef, ils sont tous venu, pour un assaut qu'ils devinent décisif. Magneto, qui a prit la direction des opérations, leurs annonce qu'ils partirons à la nuit tomber, pour que l'assaut se face dans l'obscurité.

Chacun acquiescent, et retournent à ses occupations. Certain s'entrainent, d'autre s'amusent. Lors du repas, le silence sur la colonie est tendu. Dans une heure, ils partirons.

Cet assaut est prévu depuis longtemps, alors, à l'institut, on a créer d'autres appareils similaire au jet, devinant que, le jours de cette batail, ils serait nombreux.

Tout les mutants se salut, puis grimpe dans la quinzaine d'engins qui attendent de prendre leurs envole.

Lance appel Kity, avant qu'elle ne grimpe. Elle fait signe à Kurt d'avancer, qu'elle le rejoindra plus tard. Ce dernier sourit, se moque, puis grimpe dans le jet, ou il n'y a encore personne. Enfin, le croit-il.

Dehors, Lance et Kity se salut avec plus de tendresse qu'à l'accoutumé. Pas trop, il ne faut pas que sa sonne comme un « adieu », ce n'est qu'un « au revoir ». Ils se reverrons. N'est-ce pas ? Avec cette idée en tête, elle a refuser de passer l'après-midi avec lui. Ce ne sera pas la dernière !

Il sourit tristement, lui demande de ne pas se faire capturer et de rester en vie. Autour d'eux, d'autre couple, que la répartition dans les jet a séparé, font pareille.

Kity voit Jean et Scott, tout deux pilote d'un jet, se saluer tout aussi maladroitement qu'elle et Lance.

Son cœur se sert, elle refuse de croire que c'est la dernière fois qu'ils se verrons. Se serait vraiment trop injuste.

Retenant ses larmes, elle se jette dans ses bras.

ooOoo

Kurt se fige quand il voit Pietro et Li qui se font face. Depuis leur retour de mission, en début d'après-midi, ils ne sont pas ressortit ? s'étonne-t-il.

Puis il constate que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se regarde. Comme s'ils sont gêné par l'autre. Il a pourtant crut comprendre, à la très courte scène lors de leurs arrivé, qu'ils sont plutôt proche.

- Heu…

Pietro sursaute en l'entendant. Il se relève et demande ce qui se passe, sans un regard pour le Chat Sauvage, qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

- L'assaut ? fait-il, quand Kurt lui a expliquer.

Il sort de l'avion rapidement, s'écriant qu'il part à la recherche de son équipe.

Pendant se temps, Ororo est entré. Sans se soucié des deux adolescents qui discuté, elle est allé s'agenouiller près de Li, qui s'est ratatiné, comme pour passé inaperçu.

- Li ? Tu devrais… descendre et aller te reposer. Nous allons… Nous nous occupons du reste…

Il tourne vers elle son regard suppliant, luis demandant silencieusement de plus ample explication , qu'elle lui fournit à contrecœur :

- Nous allons… libérer le professeur Xavier. L'offensive risque d'être… violente. Avoue-t-elle.

- Il ne faut pas tuer, murmure le félidé, se souvenant du sermon qu'elle lui avait fait.

- Oui mais là… C'est pour libérer professeur Xavier. Je t'ai dit pourquoi il devait être libre, tu te souviens ?

Ororo avait l'impression de parler à un enfant. Elle déglutit en l'entendant répondre :

- Cérébro.

- Oui puis… nous n'allons pas tuer. Le plus possible, nous nous contenterons de les réduire à l'état d'incapacité mais non ne les tuerons pas.

Il y eut un silence, puis Li murmure, tout bas, presque pour lui :

- Je veux y aller.

- Mais…

- Je _veux_ y aller. Répète-t-il plus fort.

- Mais… bon. Si tu veux.

Ororo n'a pas le temps de plus discuté, dehors, une alarme à sonner, les prévenant qu'il était l'heure. Dans le jet, Kity entre en courant, essuyant sur ses joues se qui devait être des larmes. Le Fauve et Angel entrent à leur tour puis la porte se verrouille.

Quelques minute plus tard, ils décollent.

ooOoo

_Brian ne lui avait pas retirer la laisse, même s'ils était arriver dans un lieu clos, un parc normalement fermé._

_Rapidement, ils avaient été rejoins par plusieurs enfant, et surtout par Kenny, qui tenait en laisse un mutant à la musculature puissante, au croc acérer, au regard noir. Sa chevelure hirsute, donnait plus d'effet à l'aspect bête sauvage que cette espèce de loup avait. Le moignon de queue, au bas de son dos, ainsi que les multiple cicatrice sur son visage et son corps, montraient que se n'était pas pour être un simple animal de compagnie qu'il avait été adopté._

_Kenny le présenta comme son mutant personnel, entrainer par ses soins au combat. Mais Brian ne le crut pas, parce que Wolf –le nom pas très recherché du mutant en question- tirait sur sa laisse et ne semblait pas très obéissant, contrairement à Li Mao qui restait calmement près de lui._

_Kenny eut un rire goguenard en voyant ça. Il traita Li de poule mouiller, ce qui énerva Brian. _

_Ce fut le jeune Stryker qui proposa le combat._

_Les enfants firent cercle autour d'eux, puis, après encore quelque insulte, Kenny lâcha Wolf qui se jeta sur Li avant même se dernier n'ai été libéré._

ooOoo

L'assaut n'a pas durer très longtemps. Jean a du mal à l'admettre, mais cette attaque massive n'est qu'une diversion pour leurs permettre d'atteindre la cellule du professeur.

En chemin, le groupe s'étiole, petit à petit, chacun reste pour affronté, ici un groupe de soldat, là une sentinelle toute de métal.

Au final, devant la porte qui les sépare du Professeur, il ne reste que Jean, Magneto, Mistik et Li. Mais voici qu'au bout du couloir, un nouveau groupe de soldat arrive.

D'un mouvement de la main, Erik les désarme, puis Jean avance pour leurs infliger une attaque mental, mais Li la devance.

Au cœur du groupe se tiens le Colonel William Stryker.

Le félin grogne. Là, en cet instant, il n'a ni peur, ni honte, il est juste emplis d'une sourde colère, une colère qui le pousse à s'élancer. Rapide comme l'éclaire, il frappe les soldat qui l'entour, en des coup net et mortel, avant de se retourner pour faire face à son bourreau.

Le colonel William Stryker.

ooOoo

_Li avait repoussé l'assaut, et Brian avait rapidement décrocher la laisse pour qu'elle ne le gène pas. Puis les deux mutants avaient tourner en rond un long moment, se jaugeant du regard._

_Enfin, sous les acclamations du jeune public Wolf lui avait une fois sauté dessus, lui mordant douloureusement l'épaule._

_Li l'avait repoussé, et avait voulu fuir vers son maitre, mais le loup lui avait saisit la queue entre ses dent, mordant si fort que ces croc firent coulé du sang, avant de le tiré vers lui._

_Le pauvre félidé s'était retourné, pour voir se monstre se dressé, de toute sa hauteur. Pour sur qu'il était plus grand, plus vieux, et plus fort aussi, que lui._

_- Li ! Tue-le !_

_Brian, faisant fis des moqueries de ses camarades, avait lancer cet ordre, comme lorsque son mutant s'était retrouver face au chien de garde._

_Personne ne compris ce qui se passa : Wolf avait voulu porté un cou, mais Li avait été plus rapide, et lui avait sauté à la gorge, lui arrachant la carotide. _

_Repoussant le corps mutant qui se vidait sur lui, le félidé s'en retourna près de son maitre, couvert de sang._

ooOoo

Magnéto à ouvert la porte menant à Charles, et Jean s'est précipité. Elle a libéré le savant homme de l'appareil qui l'empêchait de servir de ses pouvoirs puis, à l'aide des siens propres, l'a porté hors de la cellule, puisqu'il est inconcient.

Sans un regard pour Li, qui fait toujours face à Stryker, elle à prit le chemin du jet, suivit par Magneto et Mistik. Le chemin du retour et plus rapide et plus simple que celui de l'allé.

Dans se soucier de ceux qu'ils croisent sur leurs route, même s'il est difficile pour la jeune femme d'ignoré le corps inanimé de Scott, il vont jusqu'à un appareil qu'ils font rapidement décoller.

Une demi-heure. C'est le temps que mets cet engin, lancer à pleine vitesse, pour rejoindre l'institut. Dehors, des avion de chasse les trac.

Tornade n'est pas la pour les détruire ou les dissimuler. Erik et Raven échange un regard. Ils sont si près du but, échoué maintenant serait… inconcevable.

Puis ils se tournent vers Jean. La jeune femme se concentre. Il y a dehors trois avion. Ils ne sont pas encore assez proche pour lancer leurs missile mais ça ne serait tarder.

Elle se concentre. Des flammes d'énergie télékinéthiques apparaissent dans ses yeux, puis tout autour d'elle.

Trois avions.

Deux d'entre eux se percutent, et explosent. Ils sont trop près du but pour faire encore attention à la moindre vie humaine. C'est le prix de leurs monde.

Le moteur du dernier s'éteint brusquement et Jean se laisse tombée, au fond de son siège, épuisé.

Dans le siège d'à coté, le professeur reprend connaissance. Personne ne lui parle, ne lui demande s'il va bien, s'il aura la force de faire fonctionner Cérébro.

Charles Xavier n'a pas le choix. Il doit faire fonctionner Cérébro.

ooOoo

Le colonel est surpris de voir son mutant ici. Bien sur, il sait qu'il a encore fuit. Il sais aussi pourquoi. Mais il ne s'attendait pas…

Soudain, toute les pièces du puzzle s'assemble. L'assaut sur cette prison de haute sécurité très bien orchestré, le manque de trace d'effraction sur le collier et la cage de Li… Tout cela parce qu'il les avaient aider à obtenir les plan ! Voilà qui expliquait son retour et sa disparition.

Cependant, en voyant son mutant se tourner vers lui, le regard plein de rage, la bouche dégoulinante de sang, Stryker se dit qu'il ne va pas pouvoir vérifier sa théorie.

Ils reste un long moment ainsi, comme si li hésitait à l'attaquer. Ce qui est peut-être le cas. C'est pour lui une bonne chose puisqu'il sait qu'au corps à corps, c'est Li qui l'emporte.

Mais en vérité, Li ne fait que savourer cet instant. Heureux d'avoir, enfin, à sa merci le bourreau de toute sa vie.

Il lève la main, s'apprête à attaquer, quand soudain dans sa tête raisonne un atroce grincement.

Il s'effondre. Près de lui, Stryker à fait la même chose et Li devine que c'est toute les personnes, tout les être vivant de cette Terre qui souffre comme lui en se moment.

Il sent, dans sa tête, une présence fouiller, farfouiller. Il lutte une demi-seconde avant de se souvenir.

Il sourit et laisse le monde changer.

Fin.


End file.
